Feedback Update: Quiet Before the Swarm
July 1st, 2010 Welcome back to the first feedback update for, more or less, a whole month. Sorry about the delay but now we can get cracking with lots of your new and shiny ideas! First of all, the most controversial change of last week - climbing boots. At first, we decided not to have a rollback but, after so much pressure for players, we've changed our minds. We've tried to make sure only changes made by the climbing boots update are affected but we can't guarantee all your progress will be safe. All the boots you had have been changed to the regular climbing boots - the ones without stats that have the same price as old boots. The price of these new rock climbing boots has also been changed to fit in better with other boots: they now cost 7500gp from the Grand Exchange, 5000gp when bought from Tenzig, 2500gp for low alchemy and 4000gp for high alchemy. To give an incentive to use your climbing boots, the trolls have been graphically updated to match the new model that can be seen elsewhere around RuneScape! On to another of last week's updates: changes to free-to-play quests. Last week, Myths of the White Lands and Swept Away were made permanently available to free players. However, this came at the cost of Sheep Shearer and Witch's Potion being downgraded to basic tasks. Now, the time has come to re-instate these two historical quests for everyone to enjoy once more. This means free players now have a maximum of 45, not 43, quest points and members now have 308. These new maximum quest points allow free players to have a higher trade limit than before and get closer to other quest objectives. For added benefit to members, the trade limit has been increased to correspond with your quest points beyond level 270 - giving a much greater allowance for trading, especially amongst friends. Various other miniquests have now also been upgraded to give some quest points - making them true quests in their own right with all the added extras. With all this going on, there doesn't seem to be time to update upon Quiet Before the Swarm, but that's alright because you all seemed quite pleased with it. If you're not, make sure to tell us so we can do something about it! ---- Miniquests Following [[Feedback Update: Gunnar's Ground|this update], the following quests no longer exist] Several different miniquests were upgraded following the update to be full quests, giving quest points as well as their other rewards. The new Varrock Museum quest requires players to complete the natural history quiz, obtain maximum Kudos from cleaning specimens, learn to make a digsite pendant and complete Shattered Heart once. Litara's Quest requires players to complete the Stronghold of Security and tell her of her brother's fate. Stronghold of Player Safety requires players to complete the dungeon and the exam - re-introduced as compulsory for all players. Upgrading the Ivandis flail does not count as a miniquest after a hidden update making the flail degrade over time when boosted unless more corpses were burnt. Some quests were re-named - the purple cat miniquest to Wendy's Quest and the mogre miniquest to Skippy's Quest. Following the update, free players could receive 47 quest points and members 344! All, apart from Litara's Quest, Sheep Shearer, Stronghold of Player Safety and Witch's Potion, are members only: